bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
BEGINNING OF THE DEATH OF TOMORROW
|print usa = October 3, 2006 |digital us = |isbn us = 1-4215-0613-0 |chapters = 124. Crying Little People 125. Insanity & Genius 126. The Last of a Void War 127. BEGINNING OF THE DEATH OF TOMORROW 128. The Great Joint Struggle Union 129. Suspicion AssassinationThis chapter originally appears as in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 130. Suspicion2 TearsThis chapter originally appears as in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. -17. 逸れゆく星々の為の前奏曲English translation: Prelude for the Straying Stars (Japanese romaji: Hagureyuku hoshiboshi no tame no zensōkyoku) |viz = 124. Crying Little People 125. Insanity & Genius 126. The Last of a Void War 127. BEGINNING OF THE DEATH OF TOMORROW 128. The Great Joint-Struggle Union 129. Suspicion (of Assassination) 130. Suspicion 2 (of Tears) -17. Prelude for the Straying Stars |image2 = }} BEGINNING OF THE DEATH OF TOMORROW is the fifteenth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary During a bloody confrontation with a sadistic Shinigami, Uryū Ishida chooses a path that will temporarily grant him enormous power, at great personal cost. Meanwhile, Ichigo Kurosaki races to master a powerful technique that will help him fight Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and, hopefully, save Rukia Kuchiki from execution. Bleach All Stars Chapters 124. Crying Little People Ishida demonstrates a unique power. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Uryū Ishida # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Ryūken Ishida (flashback) # Sōken Ishida (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 44: Ishida's Ultimate Power! 125. Insanity & Genius Ishida and Mayuri's fight comes to an end. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Uryū Ishida # Mayuri Kurotsuchi Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 44: Ishida's Ultimate Power! 126. The Last of a Void War Ishida fails to kill Mayuri and is later apprehended by Tōsen. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Uryū Ishida # Kaname Tōsen # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 44: Ishida's Ultimate Power! 127. BEGINNING OF THE DEATH OF TOMORROW Ichigo has to defeat Zangetsu in his Bankai training. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Zangetsu # Zabimaru (flashback) # Renji Abarai # Momo Hinamori # Izuru Kira # Gin Ichimaru Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 45: Overcome Your Limits! 128. The Great Joint Struggle Union Hanatarō is brought before his captain as Kenpachi decides to assist Orihime. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Sentarō Kotsubaki # Kiyone Kotetsu # Retsu Unohana # Hanatarō Yamada # Uryū Ishida # Ganju Shiba # Yasutora Sado # Sōken Ishida (flashback) # Ichigo Kurosaki # Zangetsu # Yoruichi Shihōin # Makizō Aramaki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Orihime Inoue # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Kenpachi Zaraki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 45: Overcome Your Limits! 129. Suspicion Assassination Renji, Hinamori and Kira have escaped from their cell. Ichigo continues training. Hinamori is looking for her captain's murderer. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rangiku Matsumoto (flashback) # Gin Ichimaru (flashback) # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Kōkichirō Takezoe # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Zangetsu # Momo Hinamori Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 45: Overcome Your Limits! * Episode 47: The Avengers 130. Suspicion2 Tears Hitsugaya confronts Ichimaru. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Zangetsu # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Kisuke Urahara (flashback) # Kūkaku Shiba (flashback) # Ikkaku Madarame (flashback) # Gin Ichimaru # Izuru Kira # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Momo Hinamori Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 47: The Avengers -17. 逸れゆく星々の為の前奏曲 Izuru, Momo, Hisagi, and Renji go out to practice Konsō in the Human World during their time at the Shin'ō Academy. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Tōshirō's Grandmother # Momo Hinamori # Izuru Kira # Renji Abarai # Rukia Kuchiki # Gengorō Ōnabara # Aoga # Shūhei Hisagi # Kanisawa # Gin Ichimaru # Sōsuke Aizen Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 46: Authentic Records! School of Shinigami Author's Notes References Navigation 15